What He Needs
by ravengirlxx
Summary: Everyone else's world may be saved, but Jaime's is still tumbling down before him. (One-shot)


**Yes, this is a BluePulse fanfic. I ship them together immensely and I just love everything about the ship. This isn't smut because I don't know if I'm capable of that right now. (Maybe later you sick monsters, but, not now) **

**This is going to be a sad fanfic with a lot of feels. I got the idea from a photo I saw on Tumblr. If you've seen it, you'll know exactly which one by the end of this fanfic. And, I'm not sure if this has been done, but I don't really care. I **_**want**_** to do this.**

**I don't own the idea for this fanfic.**

**I also don't own Young Justice or these precious little babies. (Sadly, they're affiliated with Cartoon Network, which is dumb!)**

Jaime jumped up high into the air and collided his foot one last time with his arch nemesis. He let out a battle cry as the giant fell the ground. He landed on his feet perfectly and approached his enemy cautiously.

"It's done." He said aloud. It was over. Finished. The Reach was defeated and so was Black Beetle. The scarab was completely under Jaime's control, which is what allowed him to finally finish the battle. He didn't even know exactly how it happened. He couldn't remember a single thing. He woke up one morning and everything felt different. The scarab was quiet and hadn't said a word the whole day unless Jaime asked it to. That's when he knew, he could do it; he could finish this battle. And he did.

"Is…is it over?" Said a quiet, quivering voice. Jaime turned around to see his best friend and a warm smile grazed over his face. The speedster peeked his head out of the bushes looking around for his favorite person.

"Over here, ese." He called to his fellow teammate. He bounced excitedly as Bart came over to where he was. "We did it. We won." He sang as he embraced the young speedster.

"That's great, dude. This is soooo crash!" Said Bart. This made him extremely gleeful and happy. After all of this time. All of this fighting and worrying about his friend. All of the tears and nightmares had finally come to a close and he could rest easy knowing his friend would be safe at home. Most of the time. "Now we can finally hang out together!"

"I know. This the greatest day of my life." Jaime sighed out. He then looked down at his friend who was still holding him tight in an embrace. "And it's all thanks you."

Bart smiled up at him then rested his head on his chest again. It seemed like the world wasn't even there anymore. The only thing that mattered to the two was each other. They never wanted to let each other go for fear that once they're gone from their grasp; they'd be gone forever.

As Jaime's grip tightened on his speedster friend, something didn't feel quite right. He released his friend to see what the problem was. His mouth fell agape at the site before him. "B-Bart?" He asked. "You're…. you're see through!" He exclaimed frantically.

Bart looked up at Jaime with sad eyes. He knew exactly what was happening. He didn't need to be here any longer. His very existence in the present was no longer needed. The only reason he was there with Jaime and the rest of the team was to fix the future. Now that that was done, his presence wasn't needed. "Jaime-"

"Bart, what's going on? What's happening?"

"Jaime-"

"Seriously, Bart, what's happening? I don't know what's going and you're see through and disappearing! What's going on?!" Jaime rambled frantically. He was so confused and he just wanted to know what was happening. He'd been going through so much and just when he thought he'd get to relax and spend time with his best friend. The only person that did give him a quizzical look when he saw him talking to his scarab. The person who had helped him after the Reach had captured him. The one person he trusted the most was now slipping away right in front of his eyes.

"Jaime!" Bart finally stopped his excessive babbling to explain what was going on. "The whole reason I came back to the future was to prevent the apocalypse. And now that we have, I don't need to be here." He said solemnly. He tried to give him a ghost of a smile, but both knew this was it.

"W-what?" Jaime stammered. He couldn't believe this. He refused to believe that the speedster would be leaving him. Not now. Not ever.

"I have to go now, Jaime." Said Bart looking into his eyes. "I don't need to be here."

"B-but," said Jaime as he wrapped the speedster in another warm embrace and held him tight. Bart returned the hug and held onto him as he continued to fade away. "_I _need you here." Jaime choked out. His sorrowful tears fell onto the ginger's head and splashed into his hair. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to hold on forever and just sob into his hair.

"Bye, Jaime." Bart whispered as he drifted away. Jaime knew he was gone and nothing was going to replace the now empty space in his heart. Nothing made sense anymore. One moment he was here, standing with his best friend and celebrating victory and the next moment he's standing here wondering where everything had went wrong. It had happened so fast; he barely had any time to truly accept that he was leaving until it was too late and he was gone.

He sunk to his knees still staring ahead in disbelief. In a matter of mere minutes his life had changed completely and he'd now have to wait 40 years to see him again. _40 years._ 40 years without his best friend? Jaime didn't know if he could do that. But he'd have to; he knew he would. But for now, he was just going to mourn. He was going to wish everything would go back to normal and they could finally be together again. The way he wanted it to be. The way he _needed_ it to be.

-8-8-

**How was that? I put a twist on the original photo because I didn't want Tim to come over like "Wow! I finally get a line and it's the worst time ever!" So, I made him remember it. I hope you enjoyed. I've **_**really**_** been in the BluePulse mood lately!**


End file.
